User blog:The-Lonely-Owl/The Flaming Den,Steakhouse
Flaming Den Pic to be added The Flaming Den is a Steakhouse located in the Scorpion den. Its famous through out the Scorpion den for its extremly spicy and hot foods that burns the roof of you mouth with one small bite, along with the bar in the back holding the sweetist ale you'll ever taste and of course the most bitter and sour ale you'll drink in your life Menu @= How many gems something cost ^^= Voted best food/drinks on the menu <= the more these are the hotter the food is Appetizers <(depends)Deep Fried Peppers Five peppers of you choose fried in 680 oil the batter the peppers are coated in is made of a basic batter ingredints but there sweet ale is added into the batter. @4 ^^Garlic Bread there Garlic Bread is voted the best food idem in the scorpion den, butter is cooked into the bread along with the garlic and there spice blend. @5 Bacon skewers Bacon,Pinapple,and Mangos on a skewer slow roasted over a fire then dipped in lemon juice @2 Pork slamkewers Pork,Corn,and Tomatos on a skewer slow roasted over a fire then dipped in mango juice @2 Chicken skewers Chicken,Ginger,and orange on a skewer slow roasted over a fire then dipped in pineapple juice @2 Entrees < Dessert ^^Cheesecake made fresh everyday the cheesecake comes in almost every delicose flavor you can think of, there most loved is the cooke crumble made with cookes made fresh in the shop everyday @7 ^^Strudel this is the most amazeing strudle you'll ever eat in your life, the recipe is a very closely gurad secrets but you can tell its made with apples and pears @10 Apple Crisp the name says it all ,one of the least well know dessert at the shop but is defently isnt lacking in flavor @6 Pie they have every flavor of pie in Pyrrhia, there most loved pie flavor is the Lemon meringue pie @10 Ice cream the name says it all, there ice cream is hand made everyday and kept cold in a freezer in the back @5 Drinks Milk of course someone will need milk @free Water simple its water @free Fruit juice juice made fresh daily @1 Sweet ale they sweetist ale you will ever find @4 Sour ale the sourist ale you will ever find @4 Bitter ale the most bitter ale you will find @4 Important Employees Owner Sudan Sudan is a muscular yet small female sandwing with honey colored scales and a long scar down her back, she is 25 years old, she made every idem on the menu she runs the Flaming Den with her Husband Morocco and Son Niger Co-owner Morocco Morocco is a tall and intimidating looking sandwing with corn colored scales he is 24 years old,though he looks intimidating and hard to approach at first glance he is extremely sweet and helps run the Flaming Den with his Wife Sudan and Son Niger Head-Waiter Niger Niger is a muscular and tall 11 year old dragon with butterscotch color scales, he is exactly like his dad when it comes to personalty, he is extremely balanced making him the perfect waiter Category:Blog posts